I hate everything about you
by BeautyInBlack
Summary: Song fic by Three Days Grace song. Rae and BB get into big fight and these are Raven's thoughts, flashbacks, and more on the whole thing. FLAMERS NOT WANTED! GO FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO DO OR STOP READING IF YOU NO LIKEY! This is RaeBB and a little StRb


**I Hate Everything About You **

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or these lyrics.

**Appearances and ages**

**Raven**- Age: 20 Height- 5'2", more womanly body (bigger boobs and hips, more curves) same hair, wears a black tee and tight, dark blue jeans and converse when not in battle

**Beast Boy**- Age: 21 Height- 6'1", more muscles but not bulky like Cyborg, his hair goes down a little past his nose and is shaggy, wears a band tee, baggy jeans, and vans when not in battle

**Starfire**- Age: 20 Height- 5'8", more womanly body (bigger boobs and hips, more curves) same hair, wears a purple tube top, light blue jeans, and sandals when not in battle

**Robin-** Age: 21 Height- 5'11", more muscular body but not as much as Beast Boy, Longer hair that goes to the top of his ears, wears a white skater tee, jeans, and vans when not in battle

**Cyborg**- Age: 22 Height- 6'3", same everything else, how much can you grow when your mostly robot, ya know?

**Raven's point of view--------------------**

I sat on my bed after another fight with Beast Boy.

"Why does he have to be such an asshole?" I muttered under my breath. I sighed and lay down on my back. "He always has to have things **his** way. He always thinks **he's** right and **I'm **wrong." I closed my eyes to try and calm myself down. This isn't fair. Every time I speak my mind, he always has to counteract it with his own idiotic opinion that is 99.9 of the time completely opposite of mine and no one really even cares to hear then manages to keep it up until I am fuming mad and make something explode, either that or throw something. Which I have just done.

**Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet**

And you know what? I hit him pretty good. "_Girls aren't as good at sports as dudes are. It's just the way things are."_ I mocked him. I hope he gets a bump the size of a station wagon on the side of his head. I got up and walked over to my vanity. There were pictures of the gang on the mirror. One of all of us, one of Star and Robin, One of Beast Boy and Cyborg, One of me and Star, then my normally favorite picture of me and Beast Boy. This one is the only one I'm had to force myself to frown. Although, I'd end up killing him if I was forced to be that close to him right now.

So, why am I so pissed at Beast Boy, you ask? Well, it all started this afternoon after a little trip to Aqualad's place.

**FLASHBACK**

"I don't think he should be part of the team." Beast Boy complained as we got back. He threw himself on the couch and crossed his arms and had a pouty look on his face, which I found absolutely adorable.

"Come on, Beast Boy. I know you're jealous but that's no reason…" Robin started

"It's not that, it's the girls fault!" He exclaimed

"Excuse me?" I asked, turning towards him

"You heard me! You and Star always ignore everything and all your attention is on him! You wouldn't be able to hear orders if he was around during battle!" He glared

"Star and I do **not** ignore orders, Beast Boy. I think Robin's right. For some unknown reason, which personally I don't even care to know, you're jealous of Aqualad." I shrugged and headed to the kitchen to make some herbal tea.

"What?!" He stormed his way over to me, "You think I'm **jealous** of that- that- pretty boy?! That's ridiculous!"

"And so is this conversation." I told him monotoned as I stirred my tea.

"Why would I be jealous of him?! Give me **ONE** **REASON!**" He boomed

"Well, your only reason as to why we should kick him off the team is because Star and I are distracted so apparently you're jealous because he gets more attention from women." I sat down on the counter and crossed my legs.

Steam seemed to shot out of his ears. "Are you saying he's more attractive then me?"

I sighed, "No, Beast Boy. I didn't say he's more attractive. Now, please stop your…"

"I think you like him!" He exclaimed. He used the back of his hand to push everything off the counter next to me, including my tea.

I jumped, shocked at his anger. "Beast Boy, don't be stup…"

"Don't you **dare** say it! You've **always** called me stupid and I'm not! And you fucking know it!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Have you finally lost it?!" I yelled back. Lately he's been even more hormonal. Less sex jokes and more anger. He'll be fine one minute then the littlest thing sets him off. Kind of like me when I'm on my period.

"Living with you after all this time I probably have!"

"Oh well excuse me for living at all!" I jumped off the counter and started for my room.

"Oh so now you're just going to run to your fucking room and act like this never even happened?!"

"No, actually I was going to **_walk_** to my fucking room to A) get away from you or B) pretend you don't exist!" I called over my shoulder.

I heard a roar of anger and then felt someone grab my arm and pull me back roughly. "Don't you think you're going to get me all wound up and not finish what you started!"

I tried pulling my arm free but his grip tightened. I winced in pain but kept yelling, "What **I** did?! You're the one who started it!" Light bulbs started exploding around us, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were hiding being the couch. I tried pulling my arm away again but he just tightened his grip even harder.

"You always have to put me down, Raven, you have ever since I first met you! And now look! This is who I am after over 5 fucking years of living with you!"

The blood in my arm stopped flowing and my arm started going numb. "Beast Boy…" I whispered in pain.

He grabbed my other arm and picked my up so I was at eye level with him. "Do you feel so bad about yourself that you have to put other people down?! Poor, poor Raven! Has shit for a father and has to take it out on the rest of us, primarily me!"

Tears fell down my face, not only from pain but from fear.

He dropped me without warning and I fell on my butt.

I cried even more as he just turned around and opened the refrigerator. I got up and picked up a vase and threw it at him. It collided with his egocentric head. "I **hate** you!" I yelled through the tears. I ran to my room. The last thing I heard before I slammed the door-

"Well I fucking hate you too!"

**END FLASHBACK**

**Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it  
**

Happy bunch of people aren't we? You're probably wondering when we started fighting so bad, huh? Well, puberty does things to you. Inside and out. I can show emotions now only not in high levels, which you saw earlier. Things explode. And where is our fun loving Beast Boy? Oh well he disappeared a while ago. Right after I got together with my first long term relationship.

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
**

Ah, Adrian. What a bastard. He certainly lives up to his name: The Dark One. If you enjoy looking things up, that's what you'll find. The thing about Adrian, I met him at a Goth place, so, of course, he has all the chains and piercings and tattoos. Cy says that's why Beast Boy now has a tattoo of a skull on his shoulder but I'm not too sure. Anyway, Adrian rubbed Beast Boy the wrong way the first night he came here.

**FLASHBACK—Three years ago**

"Hey guys." I greeted. They were all on the couch watching a scary movie when I came in with Adrian.

"Hey Rae. What kept ya? We're almost done with the movie." Cyborg greeted never taking his eyes off the TV.

"Yeah, it's 10 after 1, where were you…" Beast Boy turned to see Adrian. "Hey, dude, don't ya know you're supposed to leave after she goes into her house, not follow her in?" He scoffed, glaring at him.

"Raven invited me in." Adrian answered shortly

Beast Boy got up and walked over to me. "Rae, don't you think it's a little late?" He whispered calmly. There was something I don't normally see in his eyes that made me at a loss for words. He is so gorgeous.

"So, Raven, we going to your room or what?" Adrian snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

In short, Beast Boy kicked him out in 2 seconds flat, I stomped to my room and didn't talk to him for 3 days and Adrian explained that he felt he needed to prove to Beast Boy that I was his girl so in other words, Adrian felt threatened by our sweet Beast Boy. I broke up with Adrian 4 months later after the 28th physical fight he started with Beast Boy. I told him I didn't want him to get hurt but honestly, I didn't want Beast Boy's rep to sink. Because as we all know, I love BB way too much to let anything happen to him, although I'd never tell him that.

**END FLASHBACK**

**Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it  
**

So basically, it's Adrian's fault that our little Beast Boy has turned into such a jerk. But then again, that wouldn't be entirely true. I must admit, Beast Boy is right about me putting other people down, although I never really mean what I say and he should know it. So I'm guessing it's mainly my fault Beast Boy has turned out this way.

I took off my shirt and looked at my arms. Big bruises the size of Beast Boy's hand circled my upper arms, the one on my right arm darker than the one on my left. "Damn…" I whispered. I put on a black tank top and grabbed a book.

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
**

It's been 20 minutes and I still can't concentrate so I'm just going to give up on reading. I keep thinking about what he said, about hating me too. I threw my book and it at my door, sending the thump echoing threw the tower. "Damn it, Raven!" I scolded myself. Why do I have to be such a bitch? And to him of all people?

"Maybe it's because you don't want to let on you like him…" A little voice popped into my head

"Isn't that a little 3rd grade?" I mumbled to myself. Great, now I'm talking to myself. I heard no response.

I sighed and grabbed my DVD case. Maybe I'll watch Romeo and Juliet to take my mind off of things.

**Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know  
**

Ok, so maybe the greatest love story of all times wasn't the best choice when I'm trying to forget about love. Is it really my fault he's so different compared to how he used to be or was he just pissed off? I've said plenty of things I didn't mean just because I was mad. But that's just it. Why was he mad in the first place? Did I say something on the way home? Did I do something that set him off? If I remember correctly, He's the one who pissed me off by his stupid comment about Aqualad, Star, and me.

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me  
**

I sighed again, which I'm doing more and more lately. Why is it that one little person, well, big person, compared to me at least, can send me off the deep end so quickly? I heard Star and Robin in the hallway, interrupting my thoughts. I tiptoed over to the door and listened.

"Robin? Is friend Raven ok? I fear she is quite upset."

"I'm sure she's fine, Star. She just needs time to think. If she wants to talk, she'll come to us." Robin told her. Good old Robin always knows when I want to talk and when I want to be alone.

"If you say so. Do you think friend Beast Boy hurt her? She seemed to be in pain when he held her arm. And what of friend Beast Boy? He was not happy at all and more so when friend Raven left. Robin, do you think they will ever be friends again? Do you think the Teen Titans will have to split up?"

"No Star, they're ok. They just need time. The Titans will never split up, ok? We'll always be together."

"Thank you, Robin for doing the clearing up for me."

"Sure thing, Star." They're voices faded.

**I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me  
**

"I hope he's pissed." I muttered under my breath. I leaned against the wall and slid down. He deserves to feel bad. Those bruises he left, I should never speak to him again for them. And I hope he has a real fucking bad headache.

I got up and levitated out the window to the roof. Nighttime already. It was only a little after 3 when I shut my self up into my room. I landed gracefully and walked over to the edge. Waves crashed on the shore, I've learned to appreciate the power the waves have over me. I sat down and put my legs over the edge. I wonder if things will ever be the same. I never thought that I would ever get into this bad of a fight with Beast Boy. I always thought that when you loved someone, things were supposed to clear up and everything would be better than it was before. I thought that love defeated all evil and nothing could do wrong when in love. Never in any book I've read has it said: _When you're in love, your life is going to suck, you're going to fight with that special someone all the fucking time and you will cry more in 2 days than you ever have in your entire life. Oh, and by the way, exchanging I hate you's are quite common._ Nope, never read that anywhere.

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you**

"Rae?" I heard someone say behind me.

I sighed and started getting up.

"No, wait. Please? I- I want to talk to you."

"I think we said everything earlier this afternoon, do you not?" I asked turning to face him.

"Rae, I- Did I do that?" He asked, his eyes widened staring at my arms.

"Oh yeah, these little things? Yup, sure did." I rolled my eyes.

"Rae, I'm- I'm so sorry. I lost it. If I could take it back…"

"Beast Boy, just tell me what you want." I whispered. I was so close to tear and I knew the moon would be cruel and show him the shining silver that threatened to fall at any moment.

"I just want you to know I didn't mean anything that I said earlier. I just got…"

"Jealous." I finished

"As much as I hate to admit it, yeah." He walked over to me and smiled softly. "Rae, have you realized lately that I am normally irritated when you're around a guy or bring a guy over?"

"Yeah." I said quietly.

He got closer so now we were only 4 inches apart. "And do you realize that I am only jealous when you flaunt over a guy or he flaunts over you?"

I nodded.

"Rae, I've been trying to figure out what this feeling was ever since I first met you and I found out what it was when Malchior came into the picture and… Rae…" He leaned down and stared into my eyes with his sparkling emerald ones. "I love you."

A smile spread across my face and more tears fell, "I love you too."

A huge grin plastered his face. His lips touched mine and my heart soared as I intensified to kiss.

Ok, so maybe things won't be the same, and maybe I had to go through some hard times in order to reach this point but honestly, I'd do it all over again as long as I still got my BB. Cause we all know how much I love everything about him.

**Fin**


End file.
